


The Coffee Shop

by lavenderfieldsforever, Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfieldsforever/pseuds/lavenderfieldsforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: It's the morning of your big art opening and you're overwhelmed. You get a pleasant surprise while getting your morning coffee.





	

"Triple shot with skim, please," you say in a rush. "Oh! And an everything bagel with cream cheese!" You smile at the barista. Your big opening is tonight at the art studio, and you're going a bit crazy over it.  
"That'll be $7.75," the barista says.  
You hand her the money and move down the counter to wait for your order.  
You pull out your phone to look over your to do list. Quickly skimming over it, you try to work out a timeline for the day in your head. You turn toward the windows and see Detective Carisi sitting at a table covered in textbooks. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbow, exposing strong forearms. There is a pencil in his mouth and his eyebrows are knit tightly in concentration. He looks very serious, and very hot. You take a moment to appreciate the way he looks in his vest.  
Before you can stop yourself, you begin to walk toward his table.  
"Detective, good morning!"  
Sonny looks up at you and a wide smile breaks across his face. He takes the pencil from his lips.  
"Y/N, hi!" He gestures to the seat across from him.  
"Would you like to join me? And please, you don't have to call me detective."  
"I've got a triple with skim and an everything bagel!" The barista calls out your order. You look at Sonny. "Sure, let me just grab that." You turn back to the counter to get your order as Sonny gathers his text books.  
You sit down and look up at Sonny, who is smiling at you. Your eyes move to the textbooks.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," you say as you take the first sip of your coffee. A look of sheer bliss comes over your face and Sonny can't seem to look away from you. You open your eyes and catch him watching. He looks down at the textbooks quickly, embarrassed at being caught.  
"Oh, no, I have a final tomorrow so Sarg said I could take the morning to study," he says, putting the books into his messenger bag. "I've been reading over the same paragraph for an hour. I am in desperate need of a break." He smiles at you, his eyes crinkle in the corners nicely.  
"So, you’re like this crime fighting badass detective by day, and bookworm by night?" you ask, blowing the steam from your coffee. You notice that the detective seems to be watching your mouth.   
"Ah, something like that. I'm taking night classes at Fordham Law. I take the bar exam next month."   
You can't hide that you're impressed by his ambition. "Wow, that's a lot to take on for anyone, let alone a detective in Manhattan,” you say, warming your hand over your coffee. “Are you going to pursue a career as an attorney?"   
Sonny's forehead creases as he decides how he will answer. You wonder if you should have asked that last question.   
"You know, I'm not sure. I always wanted to be a cop, and I'm good at being a cop, but knowing the ins and outs of the law is also important to me." He looks out the window for a moment before looking back at you with confidence.  
"I'll go wherever I'm needed, and right now that's SVU with my squad."  
At that statement you have the realization that this is a genuinely good man, making his confidence and integrity all the more attractive. You both sip your coffee for a bit, just enjoying the surroundings. You feel like you might need to lighten the conversation.   
"Can I ask you a question?" You look at Sonny with a grin and he raises an eyebrow, enjoying the playful look on your face.  
"Sure, anything."   
You lean in and Sonny moves in closer to hear you. "Is Sonny your real name, or a nickname?" you ask, whispering with mock seriousness. Sonny leans back and laughs. It’s a wonderful, throaty sound.   
"Nah, my real name is Dominick Carisi Jr., but my Ma always called me Sonny growing up because of my hair," he says, pointing to his blonde locks. "Plus, I don't think 'Dominick' really fits me, ya know?"  
You look at him thoughtfully, leaning your head to one side and biting the inside of your lip. Sonny's eyes move instantly to your mouth and that sends a delightful shock through your body. You decide to take the opportunity to see how he’ll react to a bit of flirtation.  
"Hmmm, I disagree."   
Sonny's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.   
"Yeah?"   
"Yes."   
You place your coffee on the table and look straight at him. You know you need to get to work, but this is just too fun to pass up.   
"Dominick.” You say his name low and slowly, letting the word hang in the air between the two of you. Sonny feels his entire body start to buzz at the sound of you saying his name like that. Suddenly the cafe seems a bit too warm, despite the chilly temperature outside.  
“Dominick is definitely a strong name. It’s aggressive, confident. The name of a man that gets what he wants."   
Sonny sits up a little straighter, but you see that his neck is red.   
"I mean, you can definitely pull off Sonny, but you have a confidence that makes you seem quite dominating,” you say, pushing the envelope a little.  
“Yes, Dominick suits you.” You smile coyly.  
Sonny looks around the cafe, trying to hide his smile. He looks back at you. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."   
Your phone buzzes and you look down at it. "Ugh, I gotta go. Things are crazy right now at the studio,” you say as you put your phone in your purse. You both stand and begin to walk out of the cafe.  
"Oh yeah, your opening is tonight, right?" Sonny says, acting as if he just remembered, when really he set a reminder on his phone after he crashed your lunch last week.  
"Yes, and my to do list is about a mile long."  
You both are out on the sidewalk now and you turn and give Sonny a quick hug, which catches him by surprise. His arms wrap instinctively around your waist, holding you to him. You enjoy the warmth of his body. "Thanks for distracting me from the crazy."   
You let go and take a step back. Sonny seems a bit flustered.  
"No problem. Try to relax and enjoy it."   
You are a little touched by the concern in his voice. You say thanks again and hail a cab. Once one pulls up, Sonny opens the door for you. Right before you slide in, you turn back to Sonny with a mischievous grin.  
"Oh, and for the record, Dominick is a really sexy name," you say playfully. You slide into the cab and Sonny pushes the door closed in a daze. 

\---Later at the station--- 

The elevator door opens to the precinct and Sonny practically runs to his desk. "Carisi, I said take the morning, not most of the day,” calls Benson from her office. Sonny sets his messenger bag down and takes his coat off.  
"Sorry, Lieutenant. I guess I lost track of the time."   
Amanda is seated at her desk across from Carisi looking over some files.   
"Yeah, I heard you were studying really hard…” she says with a knowing grin. Sonny instantly turns red.  
"Did Y/N tell you we ran into each other?" he says, trying to look serious and failing miserably. The thought of you telling your friend about him makes him feel a little giddy.  
"Oh yeah, she gave me the whole story." She wiggles her eyebrows at Sonny.   
as on his desk. "Oh, um, what...what'd she say?" Sonny says while trying to look really into whatever was on his desk. Which happened to be a Chinese take out menu and not an actual case file.   
"Oh, nothing," Amanda says in a sing-song voice. Sonny rolls his eyes.  
"So I’m guessing you'll be at her opening tonight, then?" Amanda asks, smiling.


End file.
